


Am I really?

by AloiKyi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloiKyi/pseuds/AloiKyi
Summary: Err... Not really good at summaries, but here's my best try.Stupidity with a heavy plot.... i guess
Relationships: OT8 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 1 - Opening

Intro

~ Walking across the creaky old floorboards. There’s a slightly open door with light spilling from it. ~

"What do you mean you can't? Are you insane?"

"No, I'm not, but I'm starting to think that you might be"

"You and I both know that there's no other way. You look out for yourself, all right?"

"Yeah, that’s not happening"

"Excuse me? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"We either do this our way or no way."

"Our way?"

"Yeah, we go together, and we look out for each other. It always works"

"Usually yes, but this case is different"

"How is it any different? It’s still dangerous, and we don’t have information going in."

"But there’s a higher risk of-"

"Of death? So what? I’m not letting you go alone. What if you die?"

"That’s exactly why I’m saying I don’t want to go together!"

"So, you’re saying that you want to go on your own because I might die? Do I seem that weak to you?"

"Yes! Wait no? I don’t know..."

"If you go on your own, I won’t be able to protect you."

"But IM trying to protect you so let me go..."

"The best for us is our way, we look out for each other"

"okay... fine"

"wait... there's someone here..."

~ Running through the wide hallway made out of wood, two people running behind me. Freezing. Cold, so so cold ~


	2. 2 - Sxena and Ty

Sxena's just woken up, but she already feels like just collapsing into bed again. Looking down beside her, she sees Verli, curled up in a fluffy white blanket like a soft little kitten, and she makes a promise to herself to protect Verli, no matter what the cost is. All of a sudden, Sxena's stomach starts growling. She climbs out of bed and tiptoes to the kitchen since all the others are still fast asleep. Sxena heads to the kitchen, turns on the lights, and decides to start cooking breakfast. As she's trying to decide what to make, Cy walks in, still in their pajamas.

"Na?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, whats it look like to you?"

"Honestly, like really blurry"

Sxena looks over and laughs at Cy's smart reply, Cy doesn't have their glasses on yet so the world must look like a blur of colors to them.

"That so, Cy?"

"Mhhm, I'll help you after I wash my face and put in lenses"

"Okay"

Cy starts walking towards the bathroom but Sxena stops her.

"Wait, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Me? French toast"

"Oh, I just wanted granola so we might have to make more than one type of food"

"Like a buffet bar?"

"No, more custom, I'll wake up everyone else and ask them what they want to eat"

"You'll have to shake it out of them, I tried to wake them up but they were fast asleep"

"Great then, help me after you're done?"

"Sure"

Cy walks to the bathroom, they've lived in this house for long enough that they can tell where the bathroom is, they would even be able to get to it in the dark. After Cy enters the bathroom, they feel a strange feeling of disbelief, uncertainty, shock and betrayal but it fades away just as quickly as it came. Cy doesn't really understand why they felt that way for a second, it's not like as though they've done something unusual and nothing is out-of-place, if Cy's judgement is right, and Cy doesn't feel wrong at all. Cy decides to just shrug it off, must be because of the dream they had that morning.

_But darling reader, she was wrong to do so, yes, so very wrong_

Just as Cy starts to brush their teeth, that feeling comes back again, but this time for longer and stronger along with the strange feeling of being watched. Cy decides to ignore it again, must be the AC, they've lived in this house for such a long time, it would make sense if the AC is starting to break down. They remind themselves to talk to the others about it.

_And maybe Cy really is an idiot, because for us, third time's the charm_

As Cy's trying to decide which color lens to use, maybe the lilac, they see something out of the corner of their eye, to the left. But Cy ignores it yet again. Why? Because the door is towards the left. It must have been Sxena, walking back to the bedrooms to wake the others. But was it really? There's a nagging thought in the back of their head, something that's trying to tell them something. Then Cy realizes, along with the terrifying chill going down their back, that... that couldn't have been Sxena.

_Suffice it to say, Cy never ate their french toast and Sxena lost her opportunity yet again_


	3. 3 - Vena

Sxena's just woken up, but she already feels like just collapsing into bed again. Looking down beside her, she sees Verli, curled up in a fluffy white blanket like a soft little kitten, and she makes a promise to herself to protect Verli, even if the cost is her life. All of a sudden, Sxena's stomach starts growling. She climbs out of bed and goes to wake up the others. Cy wakes up reasonably easily but Sxena keeps her there to help wake the others, Ty and Brea.

_Now darling reader, I'm sure you've noticed that the story changed. This is the enemy, I'm not the only one with the ability to break the fourth wall or change the story with a simple action. I may be the storyteller but I can't fully control the characters in a story, especially when the story in question has a little informed! Well, some people prefer informer but I personally think that feels too formal for a little piece of trash like them._

_Another rule that I forgot to tell you, you can't view or listen to other people's conversations._ _An example? You really are an idiot, when I'm speaking to you, the ugly little informed has no way of knowing that I'm doing so._ _There's also this "myth" that there will be a person, or maybe more than one, who can hear all conversations and they've been dubbed as Total, to keep things simple. Now, I'm sure you've understood now, so shall we go back to the story?_

Ty and Brea aren't the best with mornings. After they've woken up, they can't really process anything for a while. So Cy neatly folds and puts away their blankets and covers along with their own while the other two just sit there in a daze. After making sure that Cy's got them under control, Sxena goes back to the other bedroom to wake up Verli. Verli's still fast asleep so Sxena has to drag her out of bed, literally. Since Verli sleeps on the bottom bunk of the pull out bed, it's okay, until Sxena accidentally bumps her lovershead on the frame of the bed.

"Oh shit, Verli? Verli I'm so sorry, are you okay? You alive?"

"Mhm?"

"Sit up. Show me your head."

"Huh? Wait, why?"

She says that but of course, Verli can't say no to anything Sxena says, it's almost like Sxena's her mom.

"Oh thank god, you aren't bleeding and it hasn't made a nasty bump either"

"Yay? Oh did I bump my head on the wall while I was sleeping again?"

"No, you haven't done that every since the last time you did."

"Then why'd you check my head for injuries?"

"I was dragging you off the bed and accidentally hit your head against the frame.. Sorry.."

"Oh. Well, it's fine, I'm awake now"

"I'll open the curtains then, put away the blanket?"

"Mhm"

While Verli folds up the fluffy white blanket, Sxena draws back the curtains, letting sunlight flood into the room.

"On second thought, I'm going back to sleep"

"OH NO YOU WON'T"

_See, I like her, she's a strange little one. I don't really know why, but I feel like I gravitate towards her the most._

Sxena and Verli both look towards the door with a very shocked and surprised expression. They didn't expect Jaxine to be home until tomorrow, since she was shooting for her new solo music video. They're even more surprised that Cy, Ty and Brea were just standing behind her, not looking very surprised. Sxena recovered first and managed a small "Jaxine?"

"I'm alive, bitches!"

"I thought you were in a shoot?"

"I'm a fast worker, I finished up the shoot early"

"You? A fast worker? That's weird, but did you get any food?"

"That's it? No congrats? No celebrating?"

"Honestly, Verli just bumped her head on the bed frame and I'm wondering if I did too"

"Is it that hard to believe that I can work fast?"

"Yes"

"Well, I guess that makes sense. I did lie about how long the shoot was, I'm actually 2 days late"

"That's expected"

"Anyways, I got food from that one breakfast place. Made sure to get every ones' favorite too"

That got everyone's attention. Jaxine, Cy, Ty and Brea all went to the kitchen as Verli ran to the bathroom to freshen up. While Verli was in the bathroom, Sxena folded up the blankets, smoothed out the sheets and set up the pillows. Afterward, Verli came out of the bathroom, looking more composed then she did before. They both quickly left to the kitchen.

_You know, they actually can't attack more than 3 at the same time, well, I can, but the lower ranking ones that I sent down there can't. That's why they weren't attacked when they went into the kitchen._


	4. 3.1 - Time for you to die

**Hey there outsider Total, looking over them for me? No? Well, you're looking over them without realizing then. Oh, you haven’t realized that you're a outsider Total have you? Anyways, did you keep them safe while I was away?**

When Verli and Sxena walked into the kitchen, everyone was eating while Jaxine was talking about something, using her hands very animatedly and occasionally making everyone laugh. Verli went to grab some coffee then sat down next to Sxena.

"I had to jump off the bridge back first but it was terrifying because you can't see where or what you're falling on, and I had to do it three times! Per shot!"

"How many shots?"

"Three"

"So you had to fall nine times?"

"Actually, I had to fall eighteen times because I had the shots of me falling into the water as well"

"Oh that's cool, are they going to do that thing where it transitions from one shot to a different shot?"

"I think they might. And it's not cool I was terrified each time. I want to watch a movie this afternoon, anyone free?"

Brea quickly pipes up "I'm only free if we can watch Totoro" before Jaxine can complain and say that she wants to watch a movie with real people in it, Cy counters with "Nooo we watched Totoro last time! We should watch something else... How about Kiki?" Jaxine opens her mouth "Yes! We can watch Kiki!" but Brea beats her to it.

Jaxine looks over at Ty and Lillie, but they seem to be busy, laughing while looking at something on Lillie's phone. Verli and Sxena are also in their own little world. Jaxine sighs, then looks over at Cy and Brea before leaving to go out. No one stops her since they don't notice, all wrapped up in their own conversations.

**Looks like it's time for you to die.**


	5. 3.2-1 - Don't mind me

_Huh? What? Who's here?_

**Oh no one, I'm not quite there yet. I wouldn't want to waste my energy on you and walk faster would I? But here's a plus for you, you won't even have to waste your obviously very precious energy to kill me. And a reader? You would kill in front the poor little thing?**

_Walking to your own death Jaxine Angevin? Have you finally become brave enough to commit to an old plan you had?_

**Oh? Who ever said my name was Jaxine?**

_The doorbell rings. Ty yells "I've got it!" and goes to open the door. In walks Jaxine and I, laughing while eating snacks. Ty steals the bag upon seeing it and Jaxine promptly gives chase, their screams echoing through the hall._

**Now, it's time to put a bad dog down. Oh, this is kind of graphic so I'm going to shield your eyes OK? But I'll keep your ears open so that you can hear.**

~ Suddenly, the world is dark and foggy ~

You think you can defeat me? I'm the strongest storyteller in existence, the one who'll become Prince Dever's loyal wife and take over the Controller's realm!

**Actually, you're wrong about all of that... You see the strongest storyteller in existence is not you nor will it ever be, Prince Dever already has multiple loyal wives so pretty sure he doesn't need anymore, and you? Take over the realm? Sorry to wake you up from your dreams, but only strong people can do that. Now that I've gone out of my way to nicely educate you, shouldn't you thank me? Maybe bow down to me?**

Thank you? No. And bow down to you? I would never.

**Just so you know, I didn't want to do this... but if you won't do it on your own then, well, there's only one option remaining...**

**Bow down, peasant.**

Ha! You think you- why- what- what have you done to me?!

**Huaa you're so boring. Forehead to the floor.**

You- you're a controller

**Maybe I am sweetheart, or maybe your real desire is to listen to me**

I-

**What's your name sweet one?**

Why you- I'm- i'm-

**Your name is umm... how about... bye**

Yes, my name is bye

**I'm sure it is. Now bye, will you listen to me?**

Yes, even if it means my life!

**Then kill yourself**

Gladly!

**Corpses don't talk sweetheart.**

***Scoff* bye, Bye**

**And you there, I'm not going to clear the smoke yet but it'll clear after I leave so don't worry too much. What else... Oh yeah, I'll get someone neutral here so that you don't have to listen to either side, gets pretty annoying after a while you know? Like at first it's all cool but then you just want them to shut the hell up. I know, I've been there, done that. I guess you'll be reading this story now huh? Have fun with it! Well, not really because you're an outsider, which means that you don't actually get to control this story. I hope that made sense to you. I'll be leaving now, but keep what happened here a little secret ey?**

~ Footsteps walking towards me, then behind me as that person walks away, then eventually, just silence ~


	6. 3.2-2 - Takeover

_The doorbell rings. Ty yells "I've got it!" and goes to open the door. Jaxine and Isolde walked in, laughing while eating a pack of chips. Ty runs away with the bag in hand and Jaxine promptly gives chase, their screams echoing through the hall. Isolde closes the door after Jaxine runs away. As Isolde starts walking down to the kitchen, everyone else but Sxena and Ty is just walking out, having finished eating while Jaxine was out. Everyone looks shocked to see her but she just simply smiles at them and walks into the kitchen where Sxena's washing the dishes.  
_

_Sxena's back is faced towards Isolde, not having heard her walking in due to the running water. Isolde walks in, then immediately goes over to the sink and wraps her arms around Sxena's neck. Since there's a 10 centimeter difference in their heights, Sxena ends up having to lean backwards while gripping the edge of the sink. Sxena's facial expression starts out in confusion, then surprise and shock, before she breaks out in a big smile. Isolde smiles right back then pouts while saying_ **"Nana~ I worked so hard... Don't you think I deserve a prize? Or maybe an award?"** _Just as Sxena's about to answer, Verli walks into the room._

_"Isolde, get off of her."_

**"Ehh~ But I was talking to her..."**

_"You can do that without breaking her back"_

**"Lili... I was away for a very very long time... Don't I deserve to fill up on all the hugs I missed?"**

_"A day isn't that long Isolde."_

**"Actually, a day is 24 hours and 24 hours is 1440 minutes and 1440 minutes is 86400 seconds and-"**

_"Okay, okay I got your point. But wait for Sxena to finish washing the dishes okay?"_

**"Fine"**

_Isolde reluctantly lets go of Sxena's neck then defeatedly slumps down on one of the bench chairs in the kitchen. Verli sits down besides her._

_"C'mon, don't be so upset, it's just a hug."_

**"..."**

_"Dede?"_

_Isolde suddenly looks up, and Verli and Isolde's forehead suddenly bumps as Verli was leaned down, trying to look at Isoldes face. Sxena_ _laughs at this while washing her hands, then comes over. Isolde reaches out to Sxena and simply looks at her. For a while, both Verli and Sxena looks confused but Isolde just says_ **"** **hug"** _. Sxena laughs and sits down to hug her little baby. While no one's looking, Isolde discreetly taps Sxenas neck twice._


	7. 3.3 - Just a little baby

Verli joins in on the hug, for a few seconds, no one says anything. Just enjoying each others presence. Until Verli realizes something.

"I promised Cy I would go workout with her"

"Why? You already look so good"

"Dede!"

"What? I'm not lying?!"

Verli blushes then untangles herself from the hugging pile, which result in Isolde pouting. Verli runs out the kitchen to go apologize to Cy. Sxena gets up, laughs and kisses the pout off of Isolde. Isolde breaks out in a big smile and Sxena smiles right back. Then Isoldes stomach makes a rumbling sound, which make the two of them burst into laughter.

"You're hungry aren't you? Did you eat breakfast?"

"Maybe? I was working really hard on the MV so I might have forgotten to eat. I don't really know."

"Bad habits, angel"

"What is?"

"You forgetting things that are important for you to survive."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Sxena pointedly stares at Isoldes stomach, which takes that as its cue to start growling.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Hahaha... I'm sorry... Is there a granola bar here?"

"Next to the microwave, under the noodles."

Isolde awkwardly smiles at Sxena then goes to grab the granola bar. There's laughter coming from the other room. Both Sxena and Isolde hear it.

"What are they doing??"

"I think they're either watching a movie or playing games"

"What?! You should have told me! I wanted to watch Kiki"

"Then let's go"

As they're walking down the hallway, the laughter and talking suddenly stop. Sxena looks panicked while Isolde's cursing, trying to open her granola bar. Sxena looks at Isolde, who pays no attention to anything besides her granola bar.

"Hey Dede, I'm going to go ahead"

"Mhhm"

Sxena briskly walks through the hallway, and runs into the living room. She's greeted by everyone strewn across the floor, draped on the couches, wrapped in blankets and even inside a messy fort. Sxena just looks confused then Isolde walks in, brandishing her granola bar proudly and gleefully shouting "Aha!".

All of a sudden, everyone's attention is on Isolde, then Lillie calls her over and everyone goes back go their conversations. Sxena quickly scans the room. Cy and Verli are sitting on the carpet, leaning against the couch that Brea is lying down on. Isolde and Lillie are over by the DVD player arguing about how old it is. Ty and Jaxine walk past Sxena, into the kitchen while arguing about artificial buttered popcorn and real butter popcorn. Sxena sits down on the couch, relaxing while watching this happy scene. Verli gets up from her conversation with Cy, and stands up, directly in front of Sxena while. Sxena just smiles up at Verli, takes her hand, and just pulls her down. Verli plops down next to Sxena and puts an arm around her. Sxena and Verli just sit there, waiting for two of their members to bring the popcorn. Lillie and Isolde finish putting in the movie. Lillie walks over to Brea, who moves over to let Lillie sit next to her. Isolde jumps up from her spot on the floor and takes a deep breath.

"TY? JAXINE?"

"YEAH?"

"HURRY UP"

"WE'RE COMING!"

Isolde smiles over at Verli and Sxena, who both wave her over. Just as she's hurrying over, Ty and Jaxine walk back into the room, each carrying a bowl of popcorn. Cy gets up to pull out the table in to the center, so that they can put down the bowls. Isolde sits down on the other side of Sxena and cuddles up. The three members who are still standing sit down, and Lillie hits play.

The movie starts and no one talks, all you can hear is the crunching of popcorn and Isolde's light breaths as she slowly falls asleep. Her head starts drooping, and eventually falls into Sxena's lap. Sxena looks to her right to show Verli, but Verli's head falls on to her shoulder. Sxena suppresses a chuckle, then nudges Jaxine, who's sitting with her back to the couch, directly in front of Sxena. Jaxine turns around, surprised, but after taking in the scene, she asks

"Which blanket do I go grab?"

"The mouse colored one please"

"Got it"

She carefully sidesteps Ty, who looks up in confusion. Jaxine puts a finger on her mouth then points towards Sxena, who gives a weak wave. Ty rolls her eyes but moves up to take Jaxine's spot so that she can just sit down after she comes back.

A few moments pass in silence until Jaxine comes back from the bedroom with the blanket. This time, everyone noticed as Jaxine tripped over the blanket walking in. Most of them start laughing but Ty quickly shuts them up and points towards the sleeping duo, with Sxena sandwiched in between. Jaxine gets up, looking embarrassed, and quickly walks over to the trio. She gives one side of the blanket over to Sxena, who tucks in Isolde, while she tucks in Verli. Sxena quickly thanks Jaxine, Jaxine smiles back in response and sits down next to Ty. Sxena gets comfortable in between her two sleeping babies and starts zoning out, watching Brea and Cy hang on to every word in the movie.


	8. 3.4 - Kyi Family

Eventually, Sxena ends up being lulled into sleep by the warmth of the two human heaters on each side. The movies ending credits start rolling and everyone starts getting up, stretching. The trio on the couch are still fast asleep, all wrapped up in the fluffy blanket. Verli's started to snore lightly and Sxena, who's a light sleeper, seems to be distracted by it. On the other hand, Isolde seems to have no problem with Verli snoring as she's burrowed under Sxena's arm like a little marmot. The rest of the group are still in the living room, wondering if they should wake up the trio or not. Ty hears someone's ringtone from the kitchen but isn't sure and asks Cy.

"Do you hear that?"

"I did, I think that's Isoldes phone?"

"It sounds like it's coming from the kitchen right?"

"Yeah"

"I'll go get-"

All of a sudden, there's a loud sound, which wakes up Sxena and Verli with a jolt. Isolde just falls over into the couch, not bothered by the sound or Sxena's presence disappearing. Both of them seem to register that the loud sound was the doorbell and Sxena says "I'm not expecting anyone, who is that?"

She looks around the room, and everyone just shakes their head. They all look at Isolde, still asleep and oblivious to what is happening. Lillie seems to make a decision.

"I don't think we should wake her up yet, she must have worked her ass off right? Let's just go see who's at the door"

Sounds of agreement pass through the crowded room, and they all get up to go and check. When they arrive at the door, Jaxine looks through the peephole and immediately opens the door.

In walks Isoldes parents, both holding a sleeping toddler. The group are shocked at first but immediately welcome all of them in.

Brea - "Mr and Ms Kyi? We didn't know you were coming!"

Ann Kyi - "Yeah? Iso missed our call so I'm guessing that's why"

Jaxine makes sure they're all inside, then closes the door behind them. The group start walking down to the living room.

Jaxine - "What's the reason for your visit? You never visit us unexpectedly like this"

Ann - "I'll explain, but where's Isolde?"

Verli - "Ah she's actually sleeping right now... She was supposed to be away for mv shooting but she worked too hard to come back early."

Allan - "She didn't burn herself out did she?"

Sxena - "No no, she's just tired."

The toddler that Ann is holding starts to move around as the group walks into the living room. The toddler that Allan is holding wakes up and sleepily demands to be let down. Allan complies and puts him down in the soft carpet. The group immediately swarms over to him, cooing and playing with him while the parents walk over to Isolde and start trying to wake her up. Isolde wakes up with a yawn, then looks at her parents, her little brothers then pinches herself, all without speaking a word.

"Mama? Dad? How? Why? What?"

Ann - "Good morning darling. I'm afraid we didn't come here with good news..."

Jaxine - "An emergency?"

Allan - "Afraid so."

Isolde - "Where's Tala? Is she okay?"

Ann - "Tala's fine dear, she's staying at her friends house."

Lillie - "Is it Rai? I thought he was making a good recovery?"

Verli - "Lillie? I think Rai's fine, I'm pretty sure that he's the one playing right now"

Isolde - "Is it Sai? Mama, let me hold him."

Ann - "We really don't have much time right now, we have an appointment at the hospital in about ten minutes."

Allan - "We booked a hotel near the hospital but the conditions aren't the best for Rai to stay so we came here... Can you keep Rai?"

Isolde - "Yes, I'll take good care of him. Will Sai be fine?"

Ann - "For now, it's unclear but he's been though worse, I'm sure he'll pull through."

Allan - "Iso, just don't fall asleep while you're taking care of Rai unless it's safe."

Isolde - "I promise you that I won't Dad."

Allan - "Then that's sorted, we'll get going now"

Sxena - "Good luck"

Ann - "Thank you dear"

Allan Kyi and Ann Kyi walk out, holding little Sai Kyi. Cy seems to suddenly realize something, as they suddenly gasp.

Cy - "Did we just adopt a kid?!"

Sxena - "No, not technically"

Brea - "We're babysitters?"

Ty - "I hope I'm getting payed then"

Verli - "Who would pay you? You would be a horrible babysitter!"

Rai looks around amidst the joking and fooling around happening around him and his chubby face lights up, noticing Isolde watching from her perch on the couch.

Rai - "Bubu!"

Isolde - "Angel boy!"

Rai suddenly bursts into action, giggling while trying to crawl his way over to the couch. Isolde gets down from the couch and kneels down on the carpet, patting her thighs.

Vee - "Dede, I'm heading out with Cy, Ty, Sxena and Brea"

Rai arrives and starts climbing into Isoldes lap. Isolde flips him around and makes him sit on her lap, while bouncing her knees to keep him occupied.

Isolde - "You're all going to workout? Aren't you all athletic enough?"

Ty - "The idol Olympics are coming up, and we want to win!"

Brea - "A big bang to start off with since it's our first year!"

Jaxine - "Okay, just don't get hurt or something"

Cy/Sxena - "Yessiree"

Cy and Sxena salute Jaxine then the five of them leave towards the bedrooms to get changed.


	9. 3.5 - A Phone Call

The five that are going to workout come out their respective bedrooms, changed and ready to go. Isolde and Lillie are still in the living room, playing with Rai while Jaxine is in the kitchen, trying to cook.

Sxena - "We're going! Try not to burn the house down"

Lillie - "We won't"

Ty - "Bye bye Rai"

Isolde - "You wanna say bye? Say bye bye baby"

Rai - "Ba"

Isolde - "Good enough honey boy! You did good"

Lillie - "Don't get hurt"

Cy - "We'll try not to"

Lillie rolls her eyes at Cy's remark and waves them off towards the door. The five walk off, only stopping to say a quick farewell to Jaxine.

After the five leave, Jaxine walks into the living room, having given up on trying to make food that Rai can eat. Lillie's on her phone and Isolde's watching Rai try to stand up using the low table. Isolde doesn't say anything, just occasionally puts a hand out to stop him from falling on his face. Rai's face is scrunched up in concentration. Just as Jaxine opened her mouth to say something, Lillie gets a call.

"Hi? Oh, manager!"

Indistinguishable sounds come out from the other end of the call.

"I'm good, how about you manager? Why are you calling?"

The answer seems to take Lillie off guard, as her eyes suddenly go wide and her mouth drops open. The other two girls, who were silently watching, ask her "What? Did something happen?"

The manager seems to hear this on the other side of the call and says something. Lillie puts the phone on speaker and puts a finger to her mouth. The managers voice rings out clearly.

"You guys didn't forget about the camera crew coming in today, did you? I told you yesterday as well, there's a camera crew coming in today to set up for 'Off Stage'? You do remember that you're all filming for that right?"

Isolde immediately looks at Lillie, panic written all over her face. It's clear that they had forgotten about the crew coming in. Isolde quickly picks up Rai and shushes him so that he doesn't talk.

Jaxine - "No, of course we remember..?"

Isolde - "Yeah, don't worry Zhen, we remember, just remind us, when are they coming?"

Zhen - "Are you two for real? They're coming at 2pm."

Lillie - "Zhen? We kinda have a situation on our hands right now?"

Lillie sneaks a quick glance over to Rai, who's still sitting on Isolde's lap with a tiny finger over his mouth, looking up, confused.

Zhen - "Did you have another food fight? I thought you all promised to never do it again?"

Isolde - "That was a one time thing Zhen, we promised to not do it again."

Jaxine - "Yeah, and cleaning it up was horrible. Our situation right now is very much... alive?"

Rai - "Ze!"

Zhen - "What was that?"

Isolde - "Nothing, nothing"

Zhen - "Sai? Rai? Is that you?"

Rai - "Ze! Ra heer!"

Isolde quickly shushes Rai, but too late, the damage is already done.

Zhen - "Isolde Kyi."

Zhen's voice dips lower, obviously angry. Isolde looks scared, but Rai doesn't pick up on her mood, happily playing with her hands. Jaxine, Lillie and Isolde all look at each other, all scared of their manager. Isolde gulps before speaking.

Isolde - "Yes Zhen...?"

Zhen - "Do you want to explain?"

Isolde - "Promise not be mad?"

Zhen - "If you have a good reason"

Isolde - "I do, I do! My little brother's with us because he can't be with my parents!"

Zhen - "Why not? Are they okay?"

Zhen's voice suddenly changes, becoming concerned and worried.

Isolde - "My parents are fine, but Sai has to go to the hospital and the place they're staying in isn't that good for Rai. So my parents came maybe an hour ago to explain and drop him off."

Lillie - "We weren't trying to hide it from you or anything, we didn't know this was going to happen either"

Zhen - "All right, I'll contact the T.V. program and see if they would be okay with an additional person"

Isolde - "Oh thank you so much"

Zhen - "Your welcome, the camera crew is still coming though"

Jaxine - "Oh wow, I forgot about that"

Zhen - "Of course you did, I'll get going now"

Rai - "Ba?"

Lillie - "Yes, Rai it's bye bye"

Rai - "Ba ba"

Zhen - "Bye bye Rai"

Jaxine reaches over the table and presses the red button to hang up on the call. After hanging up, she hands the phone over to Lillie, who takes it then sets up an alarm for a few minutes before 2pm. The rest seem to be content with how the house looks as they go back to talking with each other while playing with Rai.


	10. 3.6 - Sleepy

Lillie had just finished talking about a show that she wants to make everyone else watch with her, with the other two promising to watch it later.

Isolde - "But only while this little angel boy is asleep"

Jaxine - "Is, how many nicknames do you have for Rai?"

Isolde - "I don't know, I probably can't count"

Lillie - "You usually say something but add boy to the end, don't you?"

Jaxine - "Yeah, like honey boy and angel boy"

Isolde - "I guess so, yeah, mostly. What time is it?"

Lillie pulls out her phone and unlocks it,

Lillie - "It's about one?"

Jaxine - "Everyone'll start coming home now right?"

Isolde - "Speak of the devil, Ty just texted, said they'll be home in about five minutes."

Lillie - "Do they know about the crew coming in?"

Jaxine - "Verli and Sxena might know?"

Isolde - "Eh, maybe"

The trio stand up, wanting to get ready before the sweaty five will come in. Rai, who was quietly playing on the floor, suddenly raises his hands towards Lillie, asking to be picked up. Lillie obliges, hoisting him up on to her right hip. Rai immediately snuggles into her neck and puts his hands around her neck.

Isolde - "Rai~ Why are you buttering up to Lil?"

Lillie - "He's not buttering up to me, he just likes me better"

Isolde - "Does he?"

Lillie - "He's sleepy, probably mistook me and you"

Isolde - "Again? He did that last time he stayed over with us"

Jaxine - "Rai~ Who are you with right now?"

Rai sleepily scrubs his eyes before smiling in Jaxine's general direction and saying "Ra wi dede?"

Isolde - "No baby boy, you're with Lillie"

Rai - "No?"

Lillie - "Hi Rai"

Isolde - "You're with Lillie angel boy"

Rai - "Okay"

Rai just seems to give up and goes back to nuzzling into Lillie's collarbone.

Lillie - "He's really tired eh?"

Isolde - "For sure, I'll go put him down, hand him over kitten"

Lillie - "We can both go pup, he's attached to my neck now"

Isolde - "Okay"

Jaxine is left on her own in the living room while the two leave for their room. However she wasn't left alone for long. The five come home, three of them sweaty and breathless. Cy and Verli, who are the fittest of the group, didn't look too winded, joking around with each other. Sxena looks absolutely beaten up while Brea and Ty are only slightly winded. Jaxine runs up to them after hearing the door open and meets them out in the hallway, explaining where the other three are and why.

Sxena - "I'm taking a shower"

Ty - "I'm never working out again"

Cy - "That's a bit extreme"

Sxena - "Easy coming from you, you and Li aren't even winded"

Verli - "I really thought you would have more stamina though, I'm sorry, I asked Cy to make your workout harder"

Sxena - "Oh, fuck you. I'm going to go take a shower"

Brea - "Me too"

Sxena - "I'm taking the blue one"

Brea - "Damn, I'll take the bathtub then"

Cy - "I'm fine, I'll just go get changed"

Verli - "Me too, Ty?"

Ty - "Nah I'm fine"

Sxena and Brea leave to go to the bathroom, passing Isolde and Lillie, who were walking back after settling Rai down. The rest of the group are still talking in the middle of the hallway. Isolde and Lillie are wrapped up in their own conversation, ignoring the group in the hallway to go into the living room. The group in the hallway slowly start moving towards the rooms and are prompted by Lillie and Isolde screaming at them to "GO GET CHANGED ALREADY".

Even though Lillie and Isolde are the youngest and smallest of the group, they can be scarily intimidating at times, like this moment. Verli, Cy and Ty all hurry towards the bedrooms, scared of the two sixteen year old's in the living room. The three girls come back into the living room after changing, just to see Isolde and Lillie both watching something on Lillie's phone. The two quickly put the phone away when they notice that the three had changed and came back.

Lillie - "Did you know the camera crew is coming in?"

Ty - "Wait why? For what?"

Verli - "For 'Off Stage' right?"

Isolde - "Oh you knew?"

Verli - "You didn't know?"

Lillie - "We both didn't know"

Cy - "I understand that Isolde forgot, she was working on her mv, but Lillie?"

Lillie - "I was working too?!"

Ty - "On what?"

Lillie - "My work...?"

Isolde - "Didn't you already finish your parts though?"

Lillie - "and here I thought I could trust you pup"

Isolde - "Sorry 'bout that kitten"

Verli sits down next to Isolde on the couch while the other two sit on the carpet, leaning against the couch. They all just sit in their respective spots, everyone silent, but all doing different things. Verli looked like she was thinking about something, Ty looked like she was zoned out and Cy was looking at something on her phone, occasionally smiling to herself. The youngest of the group, Isolde, was curled up into Lillie's stomach. Lillie was curled on her side, scrolling through something on her phone, and trying to keep Isolde awake by poking various parts of her face. They stay in this comfortable silence for a while, long enough for Isolde to be drowsy, even with Lillie pinching her cheeks and scrunching her face up.

Suddenly, there's a loud sound from the door as well as the sound of Rai waking up and starting to fuss right after. Isolde and Lillie gets up immediately, both of their instincts kicking in. They both look at each other and start laughing, surprised that both their maternal instincts kicked in at the same time.


	11. 3.7 - Camera Crew

Cy goes to get the door, Lillie goes to the bedrooms to soothe Rai and Isolde goes to the kitchen, probably getting drinks for the camera crew since they all know that setting up the cameras will take a long time.

This isn't their first time with this particular camera company, as it's one of the biggest companies in the industry, doing everything from MV shooting to variety show filming. Isolde and Lillie actually recently worked with the same company for their subunit song, the one that Isolde had just came back from. Isolde comes back with some tea bags, hot water, as well as cold water. When Isolde comes back with her tray in hand, there's five workmen in the hallway, talking amongst themselves and pointing out areas on a diagram map of their house.

Isolde - "Hi! I have drinks, come in to the living room"

Worker Turner - "Sure, we have some things that we haven't decided yet"

Isolde - "Come on in, I'll call the rest over"

Turner - "Oh no, that's fine, just a few points that we want to clarify"

The five workmen walk into the living room, where Verli, Cy and Ty are cleaning the desk to make space for the diagram to go. The workers, led by Mr. Turner, take the hint and lay the diagram on the table, while Isolde walks around each worker, offering them a drink from her tray. After everyone has the drink of their choice, the workers and members all huddle up around the circular table, looking at the diagram.

Cy - "Which areas of the house need to be explained?"

Turner - "Actually, my men will go off into the hallway and kitchen to set up the cameras there while I clarify some things here, is that okay with you?"

Ty - "Completely fine, just don't go over to the bedrooms right now, we have a few members showering."

The four workers all mutter an affirmative answer before going off into their preassigned areas. Turner points to the bedroom area of the diagram, and they all pay close attention.

Turner - "Are you comfortable with night vision cameras? The company says that they want you to feel comfortable, but they said that it would be nice if members agreed"

Ty - "Personally, no. I'm just not comfortable with the thought of someone or something watching me in my sleep"

Isolde - "Yeah that's something that none of us are comfortable with... Do we have to have them?"

Verli - "I mean... we could probably live with them as long as they weren't in out bedrooms? Like the rest of the house is fine, just maybe not the bathrooms?"

Turner - "We can do that, that'll be great"

Verli - "Is that all?"

Turner - "Yep, just needed to know if you were okay with them."

Isolde - "Well, great! We'll leave you to your work then."

Isolde gets a notification on her phone as Turner starts walking towards the hallway but is stopped by Isolde calling out to him.

Isolde - "Ah! There aren't any cameras near the bathrooms right?"

Turner - "No, why?"

Isolde - "You can head over to the bedrooms, Lillie'll be waiting there to help you. You can do it on your own right? As long as you have Lillies help?"

Turner - "Yeah, I'll have the rest of my men work around the house"

Verli - "Thank you!"

Turner turns back towards the hallways and leaves the living room. Verli and Cy take the cups and drinks that were left on the table, and return them back to the kitchen.

Isolde stays in the living room, scrolling through something on her phone until her phone buzzes with a notification. Isolde sighs and gets up slowly, dragging her feet across the floor and down the hallway. Isolde disappears into the bedroom that Lillie and Turner both headed into.


	12. 3.8 - Talk

_I slowly walk over and into my bedroom, walking in and locking the door behind me. The first thing I hear?_

"You could be an actor"

_And now I'm absolutely sure about who's in this dark room._

**"Thanks, we were child actors"**

"Why didn't you continue acting then?

_What are you Yurai_ _? Trying to be interviewer or something?_

**"Long story, why are we talking in the dark?"**

"Because there's a sleeping baby here?"

_Lillie and Yurai are standing so close to each other that their auras are mixed in together, but I can clearly tell that Rai is sleeping on the bed. All three of them are away from the light switch so_ _I sigh, walking over to the light switch. As I'm walking there, I send a bit of mist to surround Rai, keeping him in a dark bubble. I turn the lights on to see Lillie and Yurai sat on the bed further away from me._

"Yay! Mist bubble!"

**"That's the only reason I was called isn't it?"**

"No?"

**"And here I was, thinking that I was needed in this conversation"**

"Oh no don't worry, you are."

_Yurai's face suddenly changes into a much more serious face. Looks like it's time for business. There are only so many reasons why Yurai would come here, unannounced. There must have been something really big in the other world._

**"There was something major wasn't there, that's why you're here right?"**

_Lillie just stays silent, observing our conversation._

"So..."

_This is really weird. It isn't like Yurai to be this nervous about anything. So it's something really bad huh? This won't do, he needs to drop whatever bomb he's got._

**"Say it"**

"Okay, so, well, there's been a brand new prophecy"

**"and you think it somehow relates to us?"**

"not somehow, definitely, but there's a small little problem"

**"Of course there is, nothing ever goes right when we're involved ey?"**

"As much as I want to laugh at that, it's too true"

_Lillie stands up and cuts into our conversation out of nowhere._

"Very sobering. Now, what's the problem Yu?"

_Yurai looks up at Lillie, his face a mix of confusion and surprise._

"Why'd my nickname change out of nowhere?"

_Oh right, we hadn't told him about the nickname change. I completely forgot about that, and judging from the look on Lillie's face, she forgot about it too._

**"Yeah, erm, the baby over there, my new brother, his name is Rai"**

"Oh, so that's why, it got confusing didn't it?"

**"Yeah, glad you understand"**

"Wasn't mad, just confused"

_Oh okay, that's good. Yurai can be a bit prideful so its great that he's not particularly mad about it. We should probably start talking about whatever bad news Yurai brought from the other world._

**"We should get down to business, Yurai, just say it all"**

"All right, so there's a new prophecy. The main point of each line is a bit hard to figure out, so I came here to show you this in person. Wanted to make sure that no one else knows about it. I wrote it down on paper, so I'll leave that here. Tell me when you figure it out."

**"Gimme that, I'm going to read it aloud"**

_Yurai throws over a rolled up piece of paper, made from velvet mist._

**"Really? Velvet mist?"**

_Yu just shrugs and says_ "Fool proof"

_He's not wrong about that, so I just shrug and start unraveling Yus velvet mist using my own._

**"The abusions shall unite with a twin stars soul, reclaim what was lost so long ago, and play one final role."**

_A twin stars soul? Is that the start of whatever happens after? Do we have to look for a stars soul?_

**"Ubiquitous must split and leave."**

_Split from us? Or split from something else, maybe leave for us?_

**"Adamant shall become a foe."**

_become... so someone will turn against us? Or will someone unkind turn kindly?_

**"Sedentary will face a greater ally than ever before."**

_That doesn't sound too good... Why would you 'face' an ally?_

**"Nebulous shall find it's last home."**

_Last home? As in they'll die? Or will they find a certain place that they don't want to leave? Does everything have to have a good side and a bad side?_

**"Omnipotent will learn that somethings are unsavable."**

_Oh... that's got to be bad... Can't see anything good for this one_

**"Bodacious will finally find its joy, only to watch it be ripped away."**

_If this is meant to be a happy prophecy, it's doing a pretty bad job right now_

**"Infernal will be returned to its rightful place with Scintillating by its side."**

_I can't bring myself to look up from the paper, so I don't. I don't look up, I don't want to know how kitten looks right now. But I can't let them know that, so I take a deep breath before speaking._

**"Okay, so from what I can gather, each trait seems to be a person. There's lines that can be applied in a good way or a bad way for us. Personally, I think two of the names are already pretty clear about the who they're referring to"**

"Yeah, but it's not completely clear right?"

_Ever the optimist aren't you kitten? Too bad I'm not that positive._

**"Sure, there's a small chance that the last two aren't us but kitten, thinking logically, how low are the chances of it not being us?"**

"I'm not going to answer that, actually, I won't even think about it"

_'I won't even think about it' my ass, I can basically see the gears turning in your head. I bet if I looked into what you were thinking right now, I'd have the answer before me, wouldn't I kitten? But I won't press too hard, and I won't look at the answer either, that's up for the future to decide._

"Do you two know who can fit into each name? We need at least six more names, assuming that both of your names fit into one each."

**"Was there anything else when the prophecy was issued? Did Levi say anything about all of this?"**

"Levi said that one thing that's for sure is the identity of the last name"

**"That's it? Levi couldn't get anything else?"**

"Nope, but it seemed like he had something? He said to let him think about it."

_I'm so frustrated at Levi right now, like I get it if he didn't want to tell his brother but couldn't he have texted me or something? Sent something to tell me?_

**"Okay, sure but couldn't he have-"**

"Calm down pup, I'm sure he has his own reasons"

_I just sigh angrily and plop myself down next to Rai's dark bubble. I'm not actually that angry, I've already learnt my lesson, getting angry isn't the way to go. But thinking? Thinking is great, especially for a situation like this._

"Okay, so I'll leave this paper with you guys and I have to go now."

**"Yeah? You forgot the cameras"**

"Shit. You're right, can you do it?"

**"Are you actually asking me that?"**

"Listen, black mist is the coolest type of mist and I love seeing it in action"

**"For real?"**

"For real."

_I roll my eyes at Yurai, and look over at Lillie for confirmation. She doesn't say anything, just sighs and looks at me expectantly. I guess that means I'm allowed to use mist?_

**"Fine, but I'm leaving this room first"**

"Sure, should I take Rai with me when I go out?"

**"Do whatever, and Yurai? Nice contacts"**

"Wrong name, I'm Turner"

**"Oh yeah, thank you for not doing your camera work"**

"You're welcome"

_I just walk towards the door, unlock it and step out, leaving it open by a small crack. As I'm stepping out, I take back the mist that's being used on Rai and I can see Lillie picking him up after the mist dissipates. I start walking back down the hallway, mist unfurling from the air around me and shooting towards the open crack in the door. After a few seconds, I'm sure that the mist has finished its job so I retract it all, absorbing it back into my body. After I've absorbed all the black mist from the room, I can hear Yurai, no, Turner coming out of the room with Lillie following close behind._


	13. 3.9 - Dynamic

Isolde walks down the hallway and into the living room, with Turner following behind from a further distance. Lillie shuts the door after she leaves Rai in the bedroom, still fast asleep. When Turner comes back, the other members of the crew are all talking to the remaining members in the living room, apparently already having finished their work. The workers turn towards Turner when he walks into the living room. They get the hint and start wrapping up their conversations, cleaning up their toolboxes, and finishing their drinks.

The workers and members stand up, and they all start walking towards the door, some of the members shaking hands with the workers. They arrive at the door, and the workers leave, with Turner shooting a quick smile and wink towards Lillie before putting his mask back on. As the door closes, Lillie just rolls her eyes at the door and turns around to leave, with Isolde joins her and they both start walking back to the living room. The rest all wait until the door closes to follow them and go back to the living room. Isolde looks bored, pouting while draping herself around Lillie's neck while standing behind her. Lillie just drags herself over to the couch and falls face first into the couch, taking Isolde down with her. The rest of the members walk in, obviously used to their antics as they don't pay any attention to them rough housing on the couch. Everyone just sits down on the couch and carpet, on their phones.

Lillie and Isolde stop rough housing after a while and start talking, suddenly in a very deep conversation, completely different from when they were simply rough housing around. Their conversation is hushed but it seems to slowly escalate in intensity, with them both taking turns gesturing around wildly. Isolde seems to get tired of the arguing and stands up with a final big gesture and starts walking towards the hallway. Lillie rolls her eyes at Isoldes leaving back and throws herself back into the couch. Isolde suddenly screams and gasps from the hallway, which makes Lillie immediately jump up, alert. The rest of the members look up from their phone, surprised. Before anyone can take action though, Isolde starts laughing, and the members in the living room can hear Sxena laughing as well.

Lillie sits back down, sighing and shaking her head. Everyone else goes back to whatever they were doing before. Brea walks in to the living room, and goes straight to the wall adapter. Sxena walks in, piggybacking Isolde, who's holding the hair dryer with one hand. Isolde jumps off of Sxena's back, smirking in Lillie's direction, challenging her. Lillie raises an eyebrow, obviously not backing down from Isolde's challenge.

"You dumbass, that's dangerous"

"Okay sure, but I'm fine" Isolde says, and yawns widely.

"But it could have been really dangerous"

Sxena and Brea haven't started drying their hair yet, and all the members can feel the tension in the air. They're all alert, knowing that it takes a lot to calm them down if they do start arguing.

Arguments between the members never go down well, and it's even worse when it's between the youngest two. They're too similar for their own good, and they don't forgive or forget very easily.

"Only could have been, I'm fine, not a scratch"

"Oh yeah? Not a scratch?"

"What? Do you think I would lie?"

"No, of course not. If I said that I saw how you landed, would you say that I'm a liar?"

Everyone knows that if someone doesn't interfere now, they could start fighting. You can practically see the tension between them at this point.

Jaxine interjects like how she usually does to calm down the members.

"Okay, okay. Both of you, don't argue. Let's stop, take a minute, calm down"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to argue with her. It's going to be on camera right? Don't wanna argue, not in front of the fans." Isolde responds while Lillie nods, it's almost like they have telepathy. One says while the other agrees.

"Okay... What's up with the tension in the air then..?"

All the members look confused, save Lillie and Isolde.

"Oh nothing, we were just bored and we figured, you know, we haven't practiced acting for a while" Isolde breaks out in a large grin and starts walking towards where Lillie's sitting on the couch. The tension disappears like it never existed in the first place.

"Did we fool y-ugh" Isolde sits on Lillie's lap without warning, causing Lillie to stop talking.

"I guess so, yeah, you were acting?" Verli askes, disbelief painted on her face.

"That's what I said no?" Isolde responds, but then turns away from Verli, indicating that the conversation is over. Everyone else seems to get the hint as well, and Sxena sits down to start drying Brea's hair for her.

Isolde, still sat sideways on Lillie's lap, whispers into Lillie's ear.

"I guess we're still good actresses"

"Or they're all really gullible"

"Oh don't say that kitten" Isolde says while laughing and slaps Lillie's forearm.

"Maybe they are eh?" Lillie winks at Isolde, who just smiles down smugly.

"Maybe, kitten, maybe"

Isolde adjusts herself on Lillie's lap, making herself more comfortable. She leans sideways against Lillie's chest and takes out her phone, playing around with it. Lillie just watches Isolde play a game on her phone.

"Wait who killed you there?" Lillie asks.

"What?! I can't hear you, the hair dryer is really loud." Isolde shouts back.

Lillie bends her neck down by a bit, whisper-shouting into Isolde's ear. "Who killed you in the game?"

Isolde leans upwards, into Lillie's neck. "I don't know, I wasn't looking!"

Lillie makes a confused face, but seems to understand, as she says "Ohhhh, okay" and nods slowly.

Isolde makes a small sound, quietly giggling at Lillie's confusion with her shoulders shaking in small tremors. Lillie looks away from Isolde, face flushed with the embarrassment of being laughed at. Looking away from Isolde only makes it worse, with Isolde's giggling getting louder in volume and intensity.

Lillie starts nuzzling into Isolde's collarbone to cover her face, as her own hands were busy trying to keep Isolde from falling off. Isolde doesn't seem to mind or care, too busy laughing with her head thrown back. Lillie starts whining, mumbling and trying to say something. Isolde stops laughing when Lillie starts whining, quick to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it kitten"

Isolde and Lillie are basically shouting at each other now to be heard above the hair dryer.

"I know you didn't mean it, but I have to say, it was pretty funny."

"It was"

"I have a weird question"

"Shoot kitten"

"Do they actually think we would fight like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like two little kids"

"Don't we?"

"Well... I don't know... I feel like we argue by apologizing? Like a sorry battle kinda thing." Lillie saying that makes Isolde frown.

"That's so fucking annoying"

"But if you think about the fights we've had"

"Yeah, okay, I get what you mean now. Still fucking annoying though" Isolde shrugs and scrunches her face up.

"I- Well... okay, we are pretty annoying eh?"

"We are?"

"We are."

"Yeah we are"

"But not to each other" Lillie winks at Isolde, even though Isolde isn't really paying attention, scrolling though something on her phone.

"Mhm" Isolde sounds distracted, but still makes an affirmative sound with a nod.

"Hey hey, don't look at those comments, they don't know what they're talking about"

Lillie tries to take Isolde's phone away, which is open on a twitter page talking about one of their newest songs. Isolde has a habit of checking fan reactions whenever she's on her phone, which means that she also sees what people didn't like about it. Lillie's been trying to stop her habit, because she keeps on beating herself up over it. Isolde doesn't budge, curling up into a ball to protect her phone from being taken. Isolde curling up into a ball makes her more prone to falling off of Lillie's lap, which makes Lillie panic, quickly putting an arm underneath Isolde's knees and another around her back, bridal style.

"Fuck! Be careful, pup"

The hair dryer suddenly stops, and Lillie's shout cuts through the air.

Sxena looks shocked, while Lillie and Isolde look panicky.

"Lillie! Language!"

Isolde silently chuckles, finding Lillie getting in trouble funny.

"I'm sorry"

"Isolde, stand up, I can see you laughing" Verli sounds annoyed.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, this isn't funny at all, absolutely not, I'm not laughing at all" Isolde rushes it all out, still in Lillie's arms.

"Yeah? Can you at least stand up?" Sxena seems annoyed by Isolde's antics.

"Nooo, it's so comfortable here, so warm and cuddly" Isolde whines and cuddles closer to Lillie's chest.

"You're in trouble, you aren't allowed to be comfortable" Brea cuts in from her spot in the floor.

"Guys, Lillie's sorry, and I'm sorry too. Can't we just move on from this please? You guys swear too"

"Well yeah, but you're both only sixteen" Cy sounds much more madder than everyone else, and brings their age into this.

"Ugh, are we talking about this again? Our age? Really?"

"Come on, let's drop this subject. You're both sorry yes?"

Lillie nods up and down multiple times, while Isolde shows a thumbs up from her spot on Lillie's lap.

Brea walks to the kitchen while Sxena sits down on the floor and Verli walks over to her. Verli starts drying Sxena's hair softly. All the other members go back to their phones, including Isolde, with Lillie watching as well.

While Sxena's hair is being dried by her girlfriend, Brea comes in, holding two cups of cold milk. She drinks one and leaves one on the clear desk for Sxena to drink afterwards.


	14. Announcement! by Vee, Sena, May, Beau, Ran and Angel

**Yeah okay, that title is confusing. Think about it as this "4 - Announcement". That's more like it, yeah? Kay, I'm going to leave now.**

"Hello darlings! We won't be live for that long, but we have an important announcement, so feel free to share the news around" Jaxine waves to the camera.

"If you can't understand what we're saying, Lillie and Isolde will come later on to tell you all in English" Verli cuts in.

"How are they supposed to understand that? They have to get translators to understand what you just said." Ty looks over at Verli from the left side of the couch.

"Oh. Yeah, you're right" Verli blinks a couple of times.

"Anyways, we're all going on to the show 'Off Stage'! Surprise!" Cy says.

"There are cameras all around our house, and episodes will be uploaded daily!" Jaxine says.

"Episodes are uploaded a day after they're filmed, so there are basically no filters" Sxena explains.

"Please watch us darlings! Good bye!" Brea says. Everyone waves goodbye to the camera, and the live cuts off.


	15. Hi Darlings! by Maei and Aloi

**So sorry to interrupt again, but the title is confusing, again. This one is basically "4.1 - Hi Darlings"**

"Is that on?" Isolde asks.

"I don't think so, is your English rusty?" Lillie responds and walks over to the bed where Isolde is already sat down. Lillie's back is facing the camera as she's stood up in front of Isolde.

"Oh for sure"

"You sound fine though?"

"I think I might umm forget some words?" Isolde keeps on looking over Lillie's hip, over at the camera.

"Should we practice before we start-"

"Wait wait wait" Isolde puts a hand up, pointing towards the camera.

"What?"

"Kitten, the camera, the red light's on"

"What?!" Lillie rushes over to the camera. Isolde was right, the camera was on, and livestreaming.

Laughter rings out in their room, and the livestream chat goes crazy.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to our season of 'Off Stage'!" Isolde starts off, talking in English.

"In case you didn't know, 'Off Stage' is a reality show where fans are taken behind the scenes. We've collaborated with 'Off Stage' during this hard time where we aren't allowed to perform on actual stages." Lillie continues, also in English.

"We wanted some kind of way to let in our wonderful darlings during this hard time, and if we can, to provide some kind of comfort and entertainment."

"Our season is going to be broadcasted a day after it's going to be filmed."

"This means that each episode you watch is almost in real time! The difference is only by one day."

"We hope that this makes you happy."

"We're actually going to stay on live for longer than the other members" Lillie explains.

"We wanted to explain why we weren't in the latest batch of promotional materials. We chose to do this live in English, as it's more commonly spoken amongst our fans."

"I'm sure that there'll be subtitles in different languages, but we thought that this would be the language that reaches out to the most people."

"Now that all of that is out of the way, let us explain why we weren't in the promotional materials."

_Hello again, I think that me telling this part would make more sense, a little peek behind the curtains you know?_

"We weren't in the promotional materials, simply because it wasn't our turn. Our promo materials are coming out, don't worry, it is coming out, just not yet"

_Yeah, they aren't ready for what we have in store. Our concept is just a bit different from the main group concept. The subunit concept is different for each unit, and ours have things to do with dates, so we're just waiting for February 24th to roll around. It's the 22nd today so they just have to wait two more days. It's going to drop out of nowhere with no warning, so darlings will be super surprised._

**"A lot of people are assuming that the company made a mistake or that we aren't being treated fairly, which couldn't be any further from the truth"**

"So, don't worry, it's coming to you. We also opened this live to answer some questions."

**"So send us all of your questions in the chat, and we'll respond to maybe 3 or 5 questions"** _I smile at the camera._

"But we won't have any spoilers for any new songs or concepts"

**"Yeah, no spoilers at all"**

_I'm totally going to try and spoil something_

"Okay! Let's start off with this question, 'When are your birthdays? and how old are you?'"

**"Our birthdays are both in March"**

_At least, we think our birthdays are in March._

"My birthday is on the 20th and pup's birthday is on the 24th, both in March"

**"We're both 16 years old"**

"User two-sixteens says 'Will you act in the reboot of Solari?'"

_Oh yeah, we are doing that. Haven't started filming yet though. Wait, how do they know? It hasn't been announced to anyone yet!? Ah, no, they don't know. We have to play the fool here._

"There's a Solari reboot?"

**"When did we film Solari?"**

"When we were 4?"

_4? We're 16 now so this was about 12 years ago? 12. That's a weird number_

**"Wait, so why are they rebooting it now? It's been 12 years right? 12 isn't a usual number for a reboot"**

"It's usually a 5 or 10 year anniversary right?"

**"Yeah, I didn't know the series was being rebooted"**

"I didn't see any announcement so it's probably a ruse or a theory"

**"Okay! Next question! I'm going to choose one this time. Let's see..."**

_How are you? Can we have spoilers? Are you excited? Where are the other members? I love you. What have you been doing? What did you want to be when you were little? Can we see the other members? Aren't there better things to ask us?_

**"Kitten, what did you want to be when you were little?"**

"Same thing as you"

_What? Damn, what did I want to be?_

**"Same thing as me? Which is?"**

"I don't know, something you wanted to be, I wanted to be that too"

_For real? I don't fucking remember what I wanted to be_

**"What did I want to be..?"**

"I'm really not sure at this point, but we wanted to be the same thing"

_Huh, okay, new question now. Are you really 16? Yes, next. Where are you? In our house, next. Oh? This one might be interesting_

**"'I love you all, I really hope you're staying healthy! My question is. Is there any new work coming out?' from user little-ty. Oh wow, thank you so much for your love little-ty! We're all staying healthy and safe."**

_I wink at the camera while I'm talking, I can see our fans saying that they're dying in the comments. This is pretty nice, I like flirting with our fandom._

"New work?"

**"Yeah, yeah, solos? Units? Maybe duos?"**

_Oh wow, Lillie's thinking hard about this, I can see her face scrunching up. She looks really really pretty, even though she's not even trying._

"I can't say anything that might be a spoiler, but I am currently working on the last leg of a project."

_Oh she's talking about our collab, I'm allowed to hype up my own music along with a members right? I'm going to assume that it is allowed._

**"Oh you guys are going to love it! A while back, I heard a short sample, it was amazing!"**

"Okay, let's see, user-"

_"Waaaaahh"_

_Shit, that's Rai, he must have woken up. The chat is going crazy, of course they can hear him, he's in the same room. I get up to go soothe Rai, while Lillie goes on with the livestream. Rai's a good boy, and he quiets down quickly, I decide to walk around with him in my arms. There's this small time frame after small children wake up where they're conscious, but still sleepy and they'll be very calm. Rai's in this time frame right now, all cuddly and sweet. I use both my hands to hold him steady when he curls into my chest, one to support his feet and another to hold him close, on his back. I walk around the room, avoiding the camera. Why the hell would I want him on camera when he can't even give consent to anything yet? I don't want anything to be on social media forever, that's going to affect him when he goes out to the world. Fucking online families._

"That's just Isolde's little brother guys, no it's not a member's kid, how did you come to that conclusion?"

_A members kid? They actually think that? That's a weird theory. Considering that most of the members aren't even sexually attracted to m-_

_"Dede, no cam"_

**"Oh no, yes, yes, I know, I know, no camera, we can go outside okay? Oh don't cry, we're going out, outside"**

_Come on Rai, shh. Be a good boy for me, baby boy._

**"Kitten, I'm going to step outside, I'll be back when Rai's calmed down"**

_Fuck Rai, baby boy, honey boy, angel boy, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Wait, I'm a fucking dumbass, babies can't fucking talk._

"Okay, guys, I'm going to turn the live off, because the filming for 'Off Stage' is about to start. Good bye~"

_Lillie's turning the live off? Shit, the Lillie stans are going to rain hell on me, fuck, Rai. What if they decide to fuck over Rai? He's only a year old, still a little baby. Surely they wouldn't do that to a small kid... right?_

_Ah no, my thoughts are getting too personal, forgot that I was linked up to you, reader. I'll be going now, and the neutral one will take over again. Although, I do have to say that the neutral isn't as neutral as you would want it to be. Being around the eight of us is influencing it. Me and kitten's influence seems to be the strongest right now, but it might change later on._

_I'll keep looking out for you, reader. Stay safe._


	16. 4.2 - Zhen

Verli stands in the hallway, alone. She's calling ADDA's manager, Zhen Fitak.

"Hello? Manager?"

"Hi, Vee. How've you been?"

"Good manager, thank you. How about you?"

"I've been good. How's it going with Sena?"

"Ah, I've, no, we've been really happy."

"Good, good. How have you been as a leader? Is the group okay?"

"The group is fine, but I think Maei and Aloi are a bit too close for there to be nothing there"

"Is that why you called me? Shouldn't you have asked one of them first?"

"No- I didn't- I was just-" Verli starts stammering, obviously knowing that Zhen was right in what she said.

"Curious?" Isolde's voice suddenly rings out next to Verli. Verli drops her phone, scared out of her wits. Isolde's hand quickly shoots out, catching Verli's phone.

"Sorry, Didn't mean to scare you. Just overheard your conversation, that's all"

"H- how did you- how"

"Get here without you noticing? I guess it's because of where I came from."

"What?"

"Bad childhood, yadda yadda, all that stuff." Isolde waves her hand, dismissing Verli's question.

"Oh hey, Zhen! What did the production people say about Rai? Is it okay for him to stay?" Isolde looks down at Verli's phone, which she hasn't handed back yet.

"Don't sneak up on Vee, or just anyone in general"

"What? I didn't sneak up on her! I didn't do anything bad! I was just going back to my room after going to the bathroom!"

"Promise?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry if I scared you Lili." A big smile appears on her face.

"It's fine, I wasn't that scared anyways"

"Yeah, you were just scared enough to drop your phone right?" The big smile suddenly turns into a challenging smirk.

"Shut up, you little brat"

"You two, cut it out. Aloi?"

"Yes?"

"They said that Rai can stay, but his guardians are going to have to sign a contract."

"Can you send it to me? The contract?"

"To you?"

"Yeah, I want to see and read what it says for myself. That's fine right?"

"Sure, I'll send it to your phone"

"Thank you! Here, Lili, you were talking with him first." Isolde just smiles and walks into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks Aloi."

"I think your question was already answered by her no?"

"It was, and its my turn to go grocery shopping today."

"Then get going, the members will be mad at you if they don't get their food"

"Yeah, they would be pretty mad at me. Just one last question."

"What is it?"

"Filming starts from tomorrow right?"

"It does. Very first thing tomorrow, the cameras will be switched on. Exactly when the clock ticks after midnight, since they're all automated."

"Kay, thanks. I'll go shopping now, so I'm hanging up."

"Bye"

Verli hangs up, then walks in to the kitchen to see what foods there are.

_I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. I was right! Shit, I was right. All right, this calls for a meeting with everyone else. I'll tell Yurai and Levi by mist. But I can only send a maximum of five words. Damn this weak form. A good summary... Meeting. Tonight. Problem. Vena. Dreams. Great, this is perfect. Aaand, sent. Great, now I just have to hope that they understand what I mean. What do I do, I should be able to use this to our advantage but that would make me feel absolutely horrid, damn it. Fucking morals. No no this is wrong, this is all wrong. Something's missing. What's missing? Fuck! What is it? Who would know? Layd. Layd wou- No. Why are you here? Damn it, I knew that neutral was weak. All right, I'll take it from here. Let's go find a neutral for you. No, there's no need to find one! We can make the neutral stronger! Hell, why didn't I think of that before?_

**"Lili? Are you still here?"**

_Just now realizing that all of that might have been a bit overwhelming. Sorry, I usually try to clear my head when I takeover, but I thought that the neutral could hold on for a bit longer._

_"Yeah, what's up? Something you want me to get?"_

_Clearing my head still takes sometime. Just like a plane. Can't stop out of nowh_ **"Oh no, I just want a hug"** _ere. You know what I'm trying to say? Kitten is much much better than me at doing these kinds of things, you know? The whole, not overthi "Sure, come here." nking and slowing down to think slow and logic "Are you okay?" ally thing? So much better then I am, I'm sorry if this is har_ **"I'm fine, just wanted a hug from our pretty leader"** _d to understand but I can't really control it right now. I hope you're fine with that. Don't worry, I am starting to slow down. Now, reader this is the important part. See what I'm doing? I put my arms around her neck, then I tap it twice. Only twice, don't do anymore and don't do any less._ **"Okay, leader. Go out and buy food, you wouldn't want your family to starve."** _See, now I can't touch anything else, beacsue I need to put what I took from Lili into the neutral. "My family?" Isn't it ironic? They think their relationship is well hidden, but me and kitten already know. I think it's pretty funny. Oh, the most ironic thing is probably how well they match with each other, power wise. They don't know just yet, but they'll know in the future. "Mhm, bye!" All right, let's go into my room. We'll need absolute privacy for this._

_Oh good, kitten isn't here. All right, let's get this over with so that I don't have to deal with you anymore. Sorry. It's not personal. It's kind of like having a horrible headache that you just can't get rid of. Those are bad, so I'm going to pass you on to someone who's made for the job. I'll make sure that this doesn't happen again but I'm also going to explain what I'm doing to you as I'm doing it, so that anyone can help to do it if I'm not there. I don't think that will happen though, but better safe then sorry. That is what they say right? Right right, you can't talk back, forgot about that, sorry. Let's move on now._

_First thing that I do is call the neutral over. In this case, it's a part of Sxena Tasby that I took earlier._

_Second, I take the bit that I took from Verli Twersky, that's still on my finger. That's why I didn't touch anything else._

_Third, we need something to connect the two of these, which is where I come in. I'm going to use my mist to connect the two._

_And then, ta-da! Fused together. The neutral's a lot stronger now. It might be more influenced by the three of us, you know? Because it's literally a fusion of all three of us?_

_Then again, I've never actually done this before. I've only read about it. Well, not really. I watched someone read about it, and then I read the blurb of the book. That's fine, right?_

_Yeah, I'm not very reassuring. Am I? I'm going to hand you over to the neutral now. Don't panic, but the next time you hear from me might be a bit unexpected, maybe even scary._


	17. 4.3 - Everyone likes Rai

"Sxena?" Jaxine calls out.

"Mhm? Yeah? What'd you want?" Sxena doesn't look up from her phone, but still kindly answers to Jaxine.

"Where'd Verli go?" Jaxine sounds small.

"She went shopping, remember? It's her turn to grocery shop today." Sxena speaks softly and gently.

"Huh" Jaxine seems to have forgotten, as she cocks her head sideways and scratches her head.

"Did you forget?" Sxena smiles softly while speaking.

"Yeah.. I thought she somehow disappeared" Jaxine smiles back at Sxena, but with a wider, and more bright smile.

"Does this mean that it's my turn to cook?" Lillie's voice noticeably falters, making Rai perk up and look at Lillie with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, but I can cook if you want me to" Ty speaks up from her spot on the couch.

"No no it's fine, thanks for the offer though"

"You sure?"

"Mhm" Lillie gets up and walks over to Rai, sitting down next to him.

"Okay then" Ty nods and doesn't press her any further. However, Ty stares at Lillie, studying her worriedly.

All the other members notice it as well, and they all look at Lillie worriedly yet softly.

"Hey guys! Was Rai a good boy?" Isolde walks in to the living room.

"Ra was good!" Rai's attention goes to his sister immediately, smiling happily.

"Oh? Was my little angel good?" Isolde returns Rai's happy smile, and drops down to his level.

"Mhm! Good!" Rai giggles while talking, making Lillie smiling softly to herself.

"Does my baby deserve a little snack?" Isolde pinches Rai's chubby cheeks, playing around with them.

"Hey, hey, hey, no sugary snacks" Lillie cuts into Isolde's question.

"Yes, but that's from after lunch, key word being after, not before lunch" Isolde smirks.

"Luch?" Rai looks confused, not understanding much of what's being said by the people talking over his head.

"Found a loophole did you?" Lillie retorts back.

"Lop?" Rai tries to get hold of Isolde, which only results in him slapping her knee. Although, it did work, because Isolde pays attention to him immediately.

"Lo-op-ho-le" Isolde enunciates each part of the word.

"Lopho?" Rai tries to say it, but fails adorably.

"Close enough" Isolde shrugs.

"Yums?"

"I want to give you yums baby, but this mean sister says no" Isolde says with a exaggerated pout.

"Liy mean?" Rai doesn't look convinced, cocking his head to the side adorably.

"She's being mean right now"

"Liy no mean" Rai frowns and shakes his head.

"No? You don't think Liy is being mean?" Isolde points to Lillie to specify who she's talking about.

"No meanie"

"But she said no snacks for you" Isolde makes a shocked face, gasping loudly.

"Wha? Liy say?" Rai's eyes start watering and he turns to Lillie with a heartbroken face.

"Mhm baby, I'm sorry the mean sister said no." Isolde also looks up at Lillie.

Lillie doesn't respond, eyes flitting from the puppy-eyed Kyi siblings to the other members, her eyes asking for help. The members are just watching the whole exchange, wondering who'll give in first.

"This isn't fair! Eight versus one?" Lillie whines, pouts and crosses her arms.

"Ah! Rai's still a baby, so he doesn't count" Isolde raises a hand directly in front of Lillie's face, blocking her view. Lillie takes hold of the hand in front of her, and intertwines their fingers together.

"No baba" Rai says, while trying to grab the pair of intertwined hands above him.

"Okay, eight versus one then" Lillie drags her hand downwards so that Rai can hold it, taking Isolde's hand down as well.

"You're horribly outnumbered'

"No shit sherlock"

"Kitten."

"Oh- I'm sorry, please don't retain that" Lillie sounds panicky.

"Sher?"

"Oh thank god, I said sherlock baby" Lillie untangles her hand from Isolde's and pats down Rai's hair.

"Sherlock, honey boy. It's a movie, a detective movie"

"Movi!"

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Yums!"

"Mhm, I almost forgot about that. I'll text Lili right now" Isolde looks at Lillie, who takes out her phone and texts Verli, who's already left for the store.

"Lili!"

"Yes, baby boy, did you notice that she wasn't here?"

"Yums?"

"She'll come back with yums baby"

"Movi?"

"Maybe baby boy, do you want to watch a movie? Do you have one that you want to watch?"

"Loi?"

"You want to see Aloi?"

"Loi an Mae an Angy an Sen an" Rai points to each member as he tries to say their stage names. First pointing to Isolde, then Lillie, Jaxine, and lastly, Sxena. He's pointing to Ty but he can't seem to remember her name, making him frustrated. He shakes his little fists up and down in the air.

"You want help angel?" Isolde kindly asks her little brother, catching his fists before he hurts himself.

"an Ra!" Rai smiles widely and points to Ty, who gives him a gentle smile back.

"You're right! Can you keep going?"

"Mhm! Ramn an Beu an Ee" Rai's finger moves on from Ty to Brea to Cy then finally to the door.

"I'm so proud of you! You can show Lili when she comes back home, then maybe she'll give you yums my little baby boy"

"Movi"

"What? Ah, yeah, we were talking about movies weren't we? What movie do you want to watch?"

"Loi an Mae"

"That's not a movie baby. that's the names of two people"

"Loi an Maei movi"

"Oh you meant the movie we were in? You wanna watch it?"

"Mhm!"

"Baby, do you want to see the movie or the show? The movie is with the dolls, and the show is the one with Toni. You know Toni? You met him before."

"Ton?"

"Toni, he stayed with us before"

"Kno Ton!"

"You do? That's good baby. So you want to watch the doll movie or Solari?"

"Soli?"

"Solari is the show with Toni honey boy"

"Mhm! Ton sho"

"You've never watched it before though, won't you be scared of it?"

"'M okay!"

"What'd you think Nana?" Isolde suddenly looks up at Sxena.

"What? Me?"

"Yeah! Everyone says that you're the mom of the group!"

"And you seem to be the only one to make logical choices." Ty says, while rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to watch it very much Rai?"

"Mhm! Movi!"

**Kitten? Don't we have to go?**

"Well, I don't see why not"

Yeah we do

"Can we start watching now?"

**Can we leave now? Would we be early?**

"Sure, can you set it up, Brea?"

No, just on time

"Yeah"


	18. 5 - Solari: Renewed

Isolde - "Guys, pup and I have to leave"

Ty - "For what? Don't we have free days this entire week?"

Lillie - "You do, but we have filming stuff"

Isolde - "Can you please please take care of Rai?"

Sxena - "Yeah, just tell me where his stuff is"

Isolde - "Diapers are in my side of the room, change of clothes are in kittens side."

Sxena - "All right"

Jaxine - "Aren't you going to get changed..?"

Isolde - "Huh? Oh yeah, I'll go get changed" Isolde looks down, then quickly leaves.

Lillie - "I'm fine though, right?"

Isolde - "ARE YOU WEARING FLANNEL? BECAUSE I'M GOING TO WEAR THE-"

Lillie- "purple one?"

Isolde - "YEAH"

Lillie - "You wanna bring me the pink one?"

Isolde - "SURE"

Isolde walks out of her room in a short pair of black jeans paired with an oversized purple flannel buttoned up, save for the top button. She hands Lillie a pink flannel that's also oversized, and Lillie puts it on, but only as a jacket, instead of as a shirt, like Isolde did.

Sxena - "When did I give you my shirt? And when did Verli give you hers?"

Isolde - "Both of you didn't"

Ty - "You literally look like twins"

Lillie - "I think that might be the point of twinning?"

Ty - "Brat"

Lillie - "Oh you love me"

Ty - "I knew you were going to say that"

Lillie - "Then why fight your love for me?"

Ty - "Never said I was, dear"

Isolde - "Oh? That's not fair! How come you answer differently to kitten?"

Ty - "Because you're a brat"

Isolde - "Rude. We're leaving now1"

Sxena - "Bye! Be careful! Don't go anywhere without someone else!"

Lillie - "I won't!"

Sxena - "Isolde?"

Isolde - "I won't either, don't worry mom"

Sxena just sighs and shakes her head, already used to the nickname. The pair step outside, but coms back inside immediately.

Isolde - "Glasses!"

Lillie- "Mask!"

Cy - "Why are you back so early? And why are you shouting?"

Isolde - "I forgot my glasses! And our masks! And kitten forgot her contacts!"

Ty - "Sometimes I wonder how they're still here, like surely there's a level of dumbassness that kills"

Brea - "I don't want them to die, but I agree with you"

Isolde - "I can hear you! Can you bring our glasses here?"

Jaxine - "Glasses or sunglasses?" Jaxine gets up, already walking towards the bedrooms

Isolde - "Glasses!"

Lillie - "Sunglasses!"

Jaxine - "All right"

Cy - "Wait why can't you come here?"

Isolde - "I'm wearing my lace up boots"

Lillie - "Me too!"

Jaxine - "All right, I got your glasses"

Lillie - "Thank you!"

Isolde - "Bye Rai! We're leaving now!"

Rai - "Ba ba"

Isolde - "We'll be back late, so we'll eat something on the way! Don't worry about us!"

Ty - "We won't worry about you, but manager will be worried. Don't forget to give him little updates"

Lillie - "Yessir"

Isolde - "Are we allowed to walk there?"

Lillie - "No, people already spotted us"

Aloi - "Huh? Where? Where?"

Maei - "Don't look at them, they seem unsure, but to your left"

Aloi - "Time?"

Maei - "10 o'clock"

Aloi - "Ah, I see"

Maei - "I'm calling a taxi"

Aloi - "No, manager said we aren't allowed to call taxis anymore"

Maei - "Then how are we supposed to get there? Walk?"

Aloi - "I called Toni!"

Maei - "Oh my god, when did you call him?"

Aloi - "While I was changing, I sent manager a text, then he said that he'll get Toni to pick us up"

Maei - "So we're waiting for Toni's car?"

Aloi - "Yep"

Maei -"What does it look like?"

Aloi - "I think it's either black or a dark navy? But I'm not completely sure.."

Maei - "Is that it?"

Aloi - "If it stops in front of us, yes. Actually, no, I'm pretty sure that's it"

Maei - "Because what car would have people following it"

Toni's car enters the premises, and the fans get cut off by the security.

Aloi - "Wow, that's a lot of people"

Maei - "Yeah, no kidding"

Toni's car pulls up to where Isolde and Lillie are stood, and the front seat window goes down.

Toni Fitak - "Hello, children"

Aloi - "You sound like a creep"

Toni - "Ey, don't be rude to your elders"

Aloi - "Of course, big bother Toni, I apologize"

Maei - "How've you been big bother Toni?"

Toni - "Why are you both calling me big bother?"

Aloi - "Because that's what you are"

Toni - "Get in the damn car"

Maei - "Shotgun"

Aloi - "Damn it"

Toni - "Where's my brother?"

Aloi - "Zhen said he'll meet us there"

Toni - "All right"

The car pulls out, taking a fan-free route and starting to speed up.

Maei - "You should really get tinted windows, they're so clear from the outside and the inside. No wonder fans chase your car brother Toni"

Toni - "You're starting to sound like Zhen"

Maei - "Zhen's right"

Aloi - "Did you see the script?"

Toni - "Yeah, interesting storyline"

Maei - "I didn't know that we were going to be a couple"

Aloi - "I feel like that was a weird way for the story to go, because we were cast as sisters before?"

Toni - "Yeah, no kidding. I double checked with the director and it's not a typo"

Maei - "Are we going over any of the group scenes today?"

Toni - "Just a few, it's mostly going to be the school scenes today"

Aloi - "Wait, are we going to an actual school?"

Toni - "Reading, then yes, an actual school"

The car pulls into a parking lot, and the three get out of the car. They're met with a sudden flash, which Toni jerks away from by instinct, while the two idols smile and wave while walking towards the building. Zhen is waiting inside and ushers all three celebrities inside, leading them in to the auditorium.

Maei - "Hello, Zhen-neesan!"

Zhen - "You guys are late!"

Toni - "No, we are just on time, you just like to come very early"

Zhen - "Point taken. You two are there, just off the center seat. Toni, you're there, with the original cast"

Toni walks over to his seat with the original actors, while the two idols take off their glasses and masks to leave them on their seats. After they've put their stuff down, they go around the table, greeting the older actors and actresses.

Aloi - "Hi Yalib-neesan"

Maei - "It's great to see you again!"

Yalib Moke - "Hello, you two! You've grown up well!"

Maei - "The last time we met face to face is about two year ago right?"

Yalib - "Yeah, I think so. How've you both been?"

Aloi - "We've been great!"

Maei - "We'd love to stay and talk more, but we also want to greet everyone else"

Yalib - "Sure, we should eat together some time"

Aloi - "Of course!"

Aloi - " Hello Taiyo-neesan!"

Taiyo Smith - "Hello, how've you been?"

Maei - "Great, thank you"

Aloi - "You've been so successful these days Taiyo-neesan"

Taiyo - "Oh you think so? Thank you"

Maei - "We watched the movie you were in earlier this month, with all the members, and we all loved it!"

Taiyo - "Ah, that's great"

Aloi - "Let's all talk afterwards?"

Taiyo - "During break. I want to know everything that you two have been up to"

Aloi - "Sure!"

Maei - "Hello, Big brother Tanner"

Tanner Youth - "You don't have to speak so formally or in English you know?"

Aloi - "Ah, no we want to talk in English"

Maei - "Our English is a bit rusty, so we've been trying to use it more often"

Tanner - "Ah, how's idol life been treating you?"

Maei - "I would say pretty well? We've been having fun"

Tanner - "That's good, listen, the reading is about to start, so we'll catch up later"

Aloi - "Of course, we'll see you later"

Aloi and Maei start walking toward their own seats, having greeted all of the other actors and actresses. They sit down in their seats, and the director walks into the room. Everyone bows to greet him, when he walks in and sits down in the center on the table. As the script is being passed out, Aloi, who's sat next to the director, thanks him for choosing her and Lillie for a second time. The director smiles and nods, complimenting the two of them.

Director - "All right, should we start with the reading now?"

Everyone makes a sound of agreement and Toni starts off.

The reading finishes about an hour in.


	19. 5.1 - Solari: Renewed

Maei - "Doesn't it feel kinda weird to talk to the original four?"

Aloi - "Yeah, we haven't talked to them in a while. Everything's awkward when you haven't seen them for a while."

Maei - "Toni-niisan's a great help though. It's kind of like easing into a warm bath-"

Aloi - "Of confusion?"

Maei stops talking and looks at Aloi with a concerned expression on her face. Aloi just looks back innocently, not really understanding why Maei's looking at her with a weird expression.

Taiyo - "How've you two been?"

Yalib - "I want to know about all of the glamour of being an idol"

Aloi - "It isn't as glamourous as you'd think it to be Yalib-neesan. Well, maybe not for us, but this lifestyle feels like you. It's high energy and very demanding."

Yalib - "I'm demanding?"

Maei - "Ah, no, that's not how we meant it"

Yalib - "It's fine, I know I am, I'm just playing with you two."

Taiyo - "Just a heads up, but Tanner is a big fan of your group"

**He is? Oohhh, I just got a good idea!**

I know what your idea is, and I'm telling you, don't you dare do it.

**I might have already done it?**

Tanner - "What're we talking about here?"

Yalib - "We're talking about ADDA, so go on, let your inner fanboy show!"

Tanner - "Ahhh, it's kind of embarrassing..."

_Not kind of, it's very embarrassing._

Maei - "We won't judge"

Aloi - "It would actually make all the members happy if they knew that you were a fan!"

Tanner - "Ahh, okay, can I ask for signatures..?"

_All them other fans can fucking dream about this, honey, I'm out here living every darlings dream_

Maei - "A certain member or just the group in general?"

_Well I mean... go big or go home right?_

Tanner - "Umm... All of the members..."

Yalib - "I want one with all of your signatures!"

Taiyo - "Me too!"

Toni - "Me three! What're we talking about?"

Taiyo - "We're talking about ADDA"

Toni - "Did Mr. Youth show off his inner fanboy yet? Please tell me I didn't miss the good part"

_Mr. Youth my ass bitch_

Taiyo - "We were just getting there, so you're good"

_I'll just say it, I am calm, I am grace-_

Tanner - "CanIpleasehavethe99linephotocard?"

_Aaand I lied_

Toni - "Gonna have to slow down there buddy"

Tanner - "Can I please have the 99 line photo card?"

Maei - "99 line?"

Aloi - "He means Lili and Nana"

_I'm literally going to combust, that's the cutest nickname, oh my god_

Aloi - "Vee and Sena are your biases?"

Maei - "I want to know how high we are on this bias list"

_Vee, then Sena then Ran and then Angel then Aloi/Maei, Beau, and oh I love you and I'm so so sorry, but May. Is it weird that I see them as one? Merged together?_

Tanner - "I'm going to keep that secret from you"

_Zhen walks by the talking group, and straight to the dark limo._

Zhen - "I'm about to leave without you two"

Aloi - "We're coming!"

Maei - "We'll see you all later!"

Aloi and Maei half-walk, half-run to catch up to Zhen. They step out behind Zhen, and are met with cameras and fans right away. They don't stop and pose this time, just following Zhen into their usual car. A sleek short black limo with tinted windows, big enough to fit in all the members along with their manager, who also drives them to most events. Zhen gets into the drivers seat and the two idols hop into the back seat in an orderly manner.

Isolde gets in the car before Lillie and they sit one seat apart from each other, on either side of the car, both looking out of the tinted windows. They drive in silence, which is normal for Zhen and Lillie but highly unusual for the usually active and talkative Isolde. Isolde's head suddenly drops down and her neck bends over into the empty seat, getting caught on the seatbelt. Lillie seems shocked but doesn't say anything, taking Isolde's torso out of the confines of her seatbelt and laying her down across the empty seat. Afterwards, she strokes the small head of dark hair, starting from the black roots and going down to the red tips of her hair. Isolde unconsciously leans into Lillie's touch, and starts to curl up into herself, which was stopped almost immediately by the seatbelt restricting her. She lets out a small whine, then goes back to sleeping peacefully.

Zhen - "You two, we're almost there, get ready to go out"

Lillie - "Zhen? Pup fell asleep"

Zhen - "Wake her up then"

Lillie - "Usually I would, but she hasn't slept in a while, she's basically living off of coffee right now"

Zhen - "What do you want to do then?"

Lillie - "Can you help me carry her?"

Zhen - "You want me to carry her?"

Lillie - "No, just make sure that she doesn't fall off"

Zhen - "You can carry her? Are you sure you don't want me to carry her?"

Lillie - "I can carry her."

Zhen - "All right, but hand her to me if you can't"

Lillie - "I will, but I think I'm fine"


End file.
